Elena and Aaron
The relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the human Aaron Whitmore. They were both students at Whitmore College and first interacted in Monster's Ball. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Monster's Ball, Elena notices Aaron kneeling by a shrine made for her deceased room mate Megan. Elena asks him if he knew Megan, to which Aaron responds that he grew up with her. Elena apologizes for his sorrow as he stands up. When he tells her it's not cool to mourn with everybody walking around, Elena says everybody mourns differently as some do what their loved one would have wanted. Aaron replies that Megan would still want to be alive. Elena responds by saying she heard Megan committed suicide but he tells her that's what everybody has said. When she asks him what he thinks happened, Aaron grabs his bag to leave. He tells her to leave sunflowers there because Megan loved them. Elena asks if he has a name, he says he does but he doesn't tell her. Elena later notices him at the Historical Ball. She tries to speak with him but he begins to walk away. Elena grabs Aaron by the arm and compels him. She asks if he killed Megan and he replies he did not. Confused, Elena wants to know why he's being shady then. Aaron responds that everybody around him dies as he's lost all his friends and family. He tells her if she knew what that was like then she'd leave him alone. After Elena compels him to forget her questions, he tells her his name is Aaron and he walks off. In Dead Man on Campus, Elena approaches Aaron to invite him to her party. When he declines, Elena comments that he likes to push people away. Aaron asks how she knows this and Elena responds that she compelled it out of him at the Historical Ball. She compels him again, telling him to forget what she just said and also he will be coming to her party. He tells her that he'll see her later tonight. Later, Aaron arrives at Elena's party and walks up to her. Elena tells him that she's glad he made it and hands him a Jell-O shot. He tells Elena that she's trouble and now he knows why Wes told him to stay away from her. Curious, Elena asks how he knows Wes. Aaron explains that Wes is his legal guardian because his parents are dead. Elena admits that her birth and adoptive parents are dead as well. Aaron is surprised by this, telling her that's dark and he's usually the biggest freak in the room. Aaron sits down on the stairs and Elena joins him. Aaron asks her how they died and she tells him about the accident on Wickery Bridge. He tells her that while camping when he was six, he was awoken by the sound of his mom screaming and went to investigate. He explains that he saw blood everywhere and found his parents with bite marks all over them. Elena is alarmed by this as Aaron goes on to say that a bear was responsible for killing his parents. In The Cell, Elena stops by Aaron's dorm room. He assumes that she's heard about Jesse's death and is there to talk about it. Elena tells Aaron she is sorry but admits probably isn't the right person to be talking about problems too. He wants to know why she came by and Elena tells him that Damon went to see Wes and never returned. When Elena asks if he knows where to find Wes, Aaron says he might know where they can look. While they're walking, Aaron comments that Jesse killing himself doesn't make sense. When Elena asks if he believes that, Aaron wonders if she knows something. Elena suggests that both Megan and Jesse killing themselves is weird and Aaron agrees with her. She tells him that Megan was murdered and Wes forged her death certificate. He asks if she saw the certificate and Elena admits she did some digging and found it. Wes is part of something bigger than they realize, she adds. Aaron wants to find him to hear his side of the story. At the Whitmore House, Elena nervously waits for Aaron to invite her in, which he does. She asks who owns the house and Aaron admits that he technically does. He explains he inherited it when his parents died and that people usually shy away when they hear that he's Aaron Whitmore. Elena is surprised by this and asks if he owns the school. Aaron says that's what everybody thinks. Elena notices a picture with her father, Grayson Gilbert in it as Wes enters the room. Aaron wonders what is going on after Wes sedates her with a vervain needle. After Wes told Aaron the truth about everything, Aaron goes to see Elena and Damon in the cell they've been locked in. He loads a gun and wonders if Elena killed Megan or his parents. Elena tries to tell Aaron he is mistaken but he won't listen to what she's saying. Damon explains to him that Elena didn't kill his parents and admits he was the one who killed them. Hearing this, Elena is stunned. Damon goes on to say that he's killed many of the Whitmore family over the years as revenge for the Augustine experiments and captivity. Furious, Aaron shoots Damon in the head as Elena stares in horror. In The Devil Inside, he goes to Elena's dorm room only to find Caroline instead. Aaron then asks her to tell Elena that Wes will no longer be an issue since he cut the funding off. At the end of the episode, he is killed by Damon after telling him "Elena was too good for you." In While You Were Sleeping, Elena states that she needs to reconcile with Aaron due to how they had parted. As she begins to feel the effects of the werewolf venom from the virus, Aaron appears as a hallucination. Overwhelmed with emotion, Elena believes that she (as Katherine) killed him. As she continues to hallucinate, Damon appears and ultimately confesses that he killed him. This effectively ends Elena and Damon's romantic relationship, temporarily. Trivia * Aaron was ready to kill Elena in The Cell after learning she's a vampire and suspecting that she killed Megan and his parents. *Elena and Damon broke up partly because Elena was mad and shocked at Damon that he killed Aaron. *Both Aaron and Elena have lost every member of their family at one point. Quotes : Elena: "Aaron?" : Aaron: "Hey there." : Elena: "I thought you were on spring break." : Aaron: "Are you okay?" : Elena: "I'm sick. I- it's a long story." : Elena: "I really wanted to talk to you about everything. Because the last couple of weeks, I haven't been myself. Literally. Katherine Pierce has been inside my body and I-" : Aaron: "That would explain a lot, actually." : Elena: "Why? Did I do something?" Gallery aaronelena.png Dead Man on Campus - Elena and Aaron.jpg 22-Elena-Aaron.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship